


And You’re Like Candy

by ThatAnnoyingBella



Series: Ace!Tom [2]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Asexual Character, M/M, OT3, Teen Romance, podcasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:05:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAnnoyingBella/pseuds/ThatAnnoyingBella
Summary: Tom and Lewis are now together, and working things out. Things are pretty much the same, but now they’ve got a podcast and Mario Kart on the original Wii.AKA: Trinos won’t shut up about Tom/Ben/Lewis and I still can’t write ot3.





	And You’re Like Candy

**Author's Note:**

> And now, a second trip into the Skype messages @antineutrinos sends me in the middle of the night, and what made me write this sequel:  
> “Lewis is the bottom though, right?”  
> “Maybe Lewis is like 80% bottom and 20% top.”  
> “Or maybe he’s more like 80% sub bottom and 20% dom bottom? I’m thinking about this too much please end my life.”  
> “Ugh giggly top Lewis is something I can get behind” (ohoho)  
> “I just went to a Tom video and then Careless Whisper came onto the radio. Coincidence? I think not.”  
> “OMG TOM ART?!”  
> “What would Tom be in umy?”  
> *insert like 80,000 ideas about XCOM*
> 
> CHECK OUT TRINOS’ XCOM STORY IT’S SO GOOD AND I’M SO PROUD IT EVEN HAS THE SAME SHIP/S NJSIDCE <3 <3

Ben got used to Lewis and Tom’s relationship perhaps faster than they did, in a lot of ways. It was quite a common occurrence, at first, for Ben to find them skirting around each other, giggling and blushing like children. They were still figuring themselves out, but Ben acted as the much-needed buffer that made them interact like they usually would. The very first day they were together, he nudged Lewis to remind him to kiss Tom goodbye store class, and by the same time two weeks later, he had to physically drag Lewis from his boyfriend’s side to get him into class on time.

“Chin up,” he grinned, in that chirpy way of his. “You need English lessons to write those love letters, don’t ya?”

Tom took to teasing Ben, and because they were so close, like brothers, Ben did it back – about Lewis. Ben would push at Lewis’ shoulder and Tom would pull Ben’s scraggly hair, and Lewis would watch in trepidation as it turned, slowly but surely, into a battle over Lewis’ honour in the middle of the lunch room. He chewed strawberry gum to make his mouth taste nice in case he needed to hand out a quick congratulations for a brave winner, or a slow reassurance for a salty loser.

In any case, after Lewis and Tom got together, a raffle was announced, by the school, for an unpaid slot on the local radio station once a week. Lewis was instantly overtaken with an insatiable urge to talk to the school anonymously like the girl in “That stupid Disney movie,” where the entire populous wants to know their identity. Even when Tom and Ben pointed out that they still had to win the raffle, this only spurred Lewis on further.

And that was how, three days later, Tom found himself stealing a jar of jelly beans and counting them during his Wednesday morning lunch break. 

 

Lewis: “Hello, all, and welcome to our podcast!” 

Tom: “Does it still count as a podcast if it’s live? Doesn’t that make it a.. talk show? Or something?”

Lewis: “I haven’t even introduced us, Tom.”

Tom: “Okay, heh, heh heh. I’ll shut up then.”

Lewis: “So. Hello, all, and welcome to our podcast! We haven’t thought of a name for it yet, but I think the presenters of the morning show have been calling us ‘The Kids’ all day, so lets go with that for now.”

Tom: “Sounds very.. 80’s indie band.”

Lewis: “Sure. Speaking in honeyed tones is my co-presenter, Tom Clark! Tom, say hi.”

Tom: “Hello! I’m Tom and I like black jelly beans even though nobody else likes them.”

Lewis: “To be completely honest, that was both a great introduction and a terrible fact.”

Tom: “Did I ask you to be completely honest?”

Lewis: “Well-“

Tom: “Do you think we need names?”

Lewis: “What?”

Tom: “Like, pornstar names. Or drag queen names. For our radio presenter personalities.”

Lewis: “Aren’t they just us, though?”

Tom: “What’s your favourite drag queen name, go on.”

Lewis: “Trixie Mattel? Sharon Needles?”

Tom: “Okay, so you can be – no, I can make this work! – Lewis Patel, the Indian version of Lewis Brindley, and I can be Tom Kneades, the baker version of Tom Clark.”

Lewis: “It’s even worse than I thought.”

Tom: “That was funny!”

Lewis: “No it wasn’t.”

Tom: “Let’s see you come up with drag queen names, then, go on.”

 

Lewis and Tom had their first real fight a month or so after getting together. They were laying on the floor of Tom’s bedroom, Tom’s legs flopped limply out to the side in a way that Lewis said looked “creepy and wrong,” just to be contrary. Some soft sugar pop played in the background as they played Mario Kart on the Wii (Tom was Yoshi, and Lewis was Wallugi). Their thighs were pressed together.

“Oh fuck that!” Lewis shouted, when a blue shell hit him, breaking his 1st place ranking.

“Shh, Lewis! My mum will kill us if she hears you swearing like that,” Tom said, chuckling as he overtook Lewis’ still spinning character.

“Oh as if you care, Mister Monotamy,” Lewis said bitterly, putting down his controller (with nunchuck, thanks very much).

Tom glanced at the controller, rolling his eyes. “Don’t be like that, c’mon.” 

“Like what?” Lewis asked sharply.

Tom smiled at the obvious bait. “Don’t give up. Look, you’re great at Bowser’s Castle, anyway. You can catch up.”

“Stop it,” Lewis said shortly.

Tom continued, oblivious. “Plus Daisy just- oh okay, go.. shove a dick down your throat, fucking bananas-“

“Look, I’m just gonna go home, alright?” Lewis said tiredly. He rubbed his eyes, and Tom frowned at the screen.

“What? You only just got here!”

“Yeah, well, no shit, Sherlock. Fuck me.” Lewis sounded nasty, and Tom didn’t like it.

“Hey, chill out, will you? We can always play something else, alright?”

“It’s not about the game, Tom!” Lewis shouted, standing up. 

Tom pressed the plus button on his controlled, pausing the game. He rolled onto his back to look up at Lewis. “Then what is it about?”

Lewis just groaned, and Tom realised that Lewis really was just salty. “Calm down-“

“Oh fuck you!” Lewis said, opening the bedroom door and slamming it behind himself. He hated being told the calm down. It always had the opposite effect.

Tom blinked. Did we just fight about fucking Mario? Raucous laughter filled the room, and Lewis sheepishly opened the door again. 

“Shut up.”

 

Lewis: “So I guess later, we’ll talk a bit about those Russian models-“

Tom: “Do you think dinosaurs really existed?”

Lewis: “..Tom. What?” 

Tom: “Shut- no, I mean. You know how those weird fucking- circus people make fake skeletons?”

Lewis: “From other skeletons, yeah.”

Tom: “but they could have, like, made dinosaurs from, like, birds and stuff. Crocodiles.”

Lewis: “We’d know, though, if they were crocodile bones, because they’d be fucking crocodile bones.”

Tom: “They could be extinct crocodiles, though.”

Lewis: “Aren’t those just dinosaurs?”

Tom: “I- You- you’ve solved it!”

Lewis: “Well yeah, I solved it because you’re a fucking idiot, is why.”

Tom: “Hey!”

Lewis: “Sorry.”

Tom: “Besides, it wasn’t a stupid question. They reckon that chickens are basically T-rexes, anyway.”

Lewis: “Yeah, they’re meant to be, like, 99% the same or something.”

Tom: “See?!”

Lewis: “Okay, okay, but-“

Tom: “They totally could’ve just used chicken bones-“

Lewis: “But what came first, the chicken or the egg?”

Tom: “The chicken.”

Lewis: “How’d you figure?”

Tom: “Because there were no dinosaurs, only chickens as far back as time goes.”

 

Unfortunately, because their podcast was “anonymous” (for all his babbling before-hand, Lewis didn’t even use a voice changer or avoid using Tom’s name and Tom was strangely disappointed), Lewis and Tom didn’t really reap the any benefits from their podcast, except the pride of hearing students talk about it in the halls. It gave Tom and Lewis something to focus on, and a great activity to spend their time on, but made Ben feel a bit left out, because his football practice fell on Saturday morning as well as the podcast.

So the boys spent their Sundays at their local ice cream parlour, catching up, and at least two nights a week playing video games at Tom’s house. They could technically play online, but they preferred to all cuddle up together on beanbags and stretch out. They’d make popcorn and end up with most of it in the couch or their teeth, and they’d play wrestle until Tom and Lewis ended up snogging instead and Ben kicked one of them.

Tom was still constantly felt like he wasn’t being a good boyfriend to Lewis, in not being sexual with him, but he only chose to bring it up when he realised that Lewis was “going to the bathroom” to “sort himself out” because of Tom’s asexuality. He felt awful that he wasn’t doing enough to keep Lewis happy and contented.

“Lewis?” He asked, from Lewis’ bed. There was a grunt of recognition from the en suite, and then Lewis came out, cheeks flushed.

“Sorry, I’m so sorry,” he said, eyes wide. 

Tom blinked at him. “What?”

“I’m sorry about-“ Lewis broke off, gesturing at his crotch. “You know.”

“Lewis, I don’t- I don’t mind, you know.”

“But you’re- you aren’t into that,” Lewis said, and Tom smiled lightly.

“It’s natural, Lewis. Happens to everyone.”

“Not-“

“Even me,” Tom assured. He reached off the bed and pulled Lewis closer by his pointer finger.

“You- you get hard?” Lewis asked, stunned. Tom wrinkled his nose. 

“I guess,” he admitted. “But it’s, I dunno. Not- not the way you do. Look, Lewis. It doesn’t bother me, okay. It’s flattering, really.”

“Are you sure?” Lewis clambered awkwardly onto the bed, and Tom pulled him down by his waist, rubbing his belly with one hand, like he was a dog.

“Certain.”

 

Lewis: “Hey- Don’t- The sixty-nine is a very.. A very hard beast to tame. You know?”

Tom: “Well, I wouldn’t use it on the first date, I’ll put it that way.”

Lewis: “Well, no- W- Are you- I mean, ‘Oh, yes, on the first date, we do missionary, and then on the second, we do doggy style-’”

Tom: “No, no, I just mean- Like, logistically, it’s not that easy, is it?”

Lewis: “It’s a very fine art, the sixty-nine, yeah.”

Tom: “Would you give it, a, uh, three out of four on the sex-position-difficulty-ranking-board?”

Lewis: “Well. I mean, see- The thing with the sixty-nine is, right, is there’s always gonna be one person getting a better dick suck, isn’t there?”

Tom: “Well either way, you’re getting your dick sucked, aren’t you?”

Lewis: “No-”

Tom: “Or, like… labia, we’re not-”

Lewis: “No-”

Tom: “Like, discriminating, or- You know. Continue, sorry.”

Lewis: “You’ve got it all wrong, you have!”

Tom: “Mm-hmm.”

Lewis: “See, ‘cause if you’re going too hard, then, then they’ll stop, you know.”

Tom: “Right.”

Lewis: “Yep. So you’ve kind of gotta find that sweet spot, don’t you?”

Tom: “What, you mean, like- What?”

Lewis: “Well, I mean, you have to stay between ‘Moaning-Around-Your-Cock’ and ‘Taking-Mouth-From-Cock-To-Moan.”

Tom: “Oh my- I mean, that’s-“

Lewis: “No- No, well I mean- I make a good point!”

Tom: “Heh heh, sure.”

Lewis: “I- Okay- Let’s just change the subject, please.”

Tom: “Okay.”

 

Tom and Ben got high for the first time at Ben’s house, in his attic bedroom. Tom stared up at the slanted roof and Ben hummed Little Help From My Friends, and all felt right in the world. “Are you in love with him?” Ben asked, and “I thought so,” when Tom told him that he did. Everything was calm.

 

Lewis: “So after last time, we’ve been officially banned from broadcasting during work and school hours.”

Tom: “I don’t get that, you know. How will workers or school kids listen when they’re at school or work, anyway?”

Lewis: “Doesn’t make much sense, does it?”

Tom: “Ineffective censoring technique.”

Lewis: “Oh, definitely.”

Tom: “We also got a lot of complaints about there not being enough of me on the program last time.”

Lewis: “Really? All I saw were people complaining about you interrupting the star of the show.”

Tom: “Rambling about dicks is not entertainment, Lewis.”

Lewis: “Tell that to our statistics department.”

Tom: “What ‘statistics department?’”

Lewis: “Shhhhh! It’s time for our celebrity guest appearance! The first we’ve had so far! Please welcome: BEN EDGAR, HEAD BOY OF OUR HUMBLE SCHOOL!”

Tom: “He’s even more handsome in person.”

Ben: “Oh, shut up, you two.”

Lewis: “Tom doesn’t know how.”

Tom: “Hey!”

Ben: “You know I’m only here to improve your reputation, Lewis. At the stake of mine, mind you.”

Tom: “Come on, Ben, it’s not like you’re well respected, anyway - you’re always hanging out with us.”

Lewis: “Haha! Good one, Tom!”

Ben: “Be quiet, the pair of you.”

Tom: “Fine.”

For just a slice of their lives, everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> “I hate to add to the list of au’s because it’s already long enough already but Tom has been playing stardew valley with Simon and I’m just saying I could definitely get behind a farmer!tom au”  
> \- neutrinos, 2018
> 
> I re-promise that the next instalment will have more Ben!!! xx


End file.
